I Love Naruko And Naruko Loves Me To
by Naruhinanarukosasuko
Summary: naruko and sasuko love each other and get naughty doing it. WARNING: YURI LEMON DONT LIKE DIN DONT FUKIN READ DAMN. :-/ :-S fem!naruto and fem!sasuke
1. Chapter 1

The Solo Job

It was a bright and sunny morning. Naruko and Sasuko were training together on the training grounds. Naruto was probably going to win though. Well she did because she had punched sasuko in the stomach so hard that sasuko was knocked out. "S-Sasuko?" Naruko asked with worry in her voice. She kept on asking the same question but each had no answer to it. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruko screamed out loud but know one herd her thank goodness.

"COMON THINK DAMNIT, WHAT SHOULD I DO WHAT SHOULD I FUCKING DO!?" "Maybe I could just take her home." "But that would be stupid if I did that, because I don't know if she has a key to her house and I wouldn't think that she'd like that at all." "I guess ill just have her sleep in my bed until she recovers." "But I could just take her to the hospital, but sasuko's way to heavy for me to carry her all the way there so like I said ill just take her to my place so she can rest. Naruko said as she slammed the door open as well as her bedroom door. Naruko gently placed Sasuko on her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. " SHE'S DEFFINITLY GONNA FUCKING KILL ME FOR SURE!

She had to tell Sasuko what happened. I mean comon she couldn't just act like nothing ever happened cause it did. And when Sasuko wakes up tomorrow she wont act like nothing happened either. Naruto got a piece of paper and a pen. Dear SasukoUchiha: you must be wondering why your in my bed right now, so I will explain it all to you. Yesterday when we were training I punched you in your poor stomach and you were knocked out cold. I am so sorry bout that and if you want ill do anything you want when ever you want it, if poor Sasuko needs help and ill help her. Oh and yesterday when we were supposed to go on a mission together the incident happened and I guess ill be going alone so ill be back the next day, but it will be a 4 hour walk from point A to point B. Ok well see you in about 8 hours or more but you will be sleep most of the time ok so see ya later.

I locked all the doors and left to go to the gate. I told them where I was going and what mission I was attending. They opened the gate and I ran all the way there panting like crazy. 3 hours later I finished killing all of the guards, put the enemy in jail, and now all I had to do now was just go back home. But that would be a problem for her because she was so exhausted that she couldn't run nor could she walk so she crawled to a nearby tree and closed her eyes.

No she wasn't going to sleep, and no she wasn't waiting for the enemy to come either. Whenboth eyes shut she appeared in her tummy were Kurama sleeps at for the past 16 years. " NARUKO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW." Kurama said in a scary tone whitch didnt bother naruko because she usually talks that way. But to any other person it probably would have pissed there pants and screamed to there mothers. " kurama im sorry if I might be bothering you but ca-" naruko was stopped by Kurama. " WERE ARE YOU TRYING TO GO TO SAND VILLAGE, SOUND, RAIN. OH WAIT I KNOW YOUR TEYING TO GO BACK TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE RIGHT, THOUGHT SO." Kurama said amused at how Naruko was blushing with a really bright red color. "HAHAHAHA!" Kurama chuckled out loud. " OH SHUT THE HELL UP!" I said to kurama annoyed as fucking hell.

"Kurama" I said as I looked in her eyes. "WHAT NOW" kurama said looking equally back at her.

"I might have to ride on your back the rest of the way to the village." I said BARELY blinking my eyes.

"WHY?" "Because I am exhausted like a bitch and if I move another step then ill fuckin faint." Naruko said as she panted way more than usual. "OK OK OK OK OK OOOOOOOKKKKKKK ILL DO IT." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks so much kurama for letting get on you back, now LETS GO!" Naruko said ready to get the hell out of here. "WAIT." Kurama said to the excited girl in front of her. "w-what is wrong." Naruko sid as she looks at kurama. "IF I COME OUT HTEN PEOPLE ARE GOIG TO SAY AAAAAAAH DE NWINE TWAILS HAWS COWE BACKW TWO EAWTH WWERE AWW GOWWA DWIE !" kurama said in a girly song tone trying to act goofy saying it. "But that means You cant ride me home." Naruko said as she was about to cry. "N-NO NO NO NO NO DO NOT CRY BECAUSEI HAVE A SOLUTION THAT WILL SOLVE ARE BIG PROBLEM... ILL TURN INTO A REGULAR SIZED FOX BUT JUST CALL IT FU-FFFFUFU-FUUFU-FUUN-SS-SIS-ISISIZ-SIZSZ... GOT DAMNIT ITS FUCKING CALLED FUN SIZED FOX.

Fun sized fox? YES CORRECT, and when you say those words then ill turn into this...bang. a whole lot of smoke came from where kurama was standing and then it cleared up quickly. PWFT...PWFTTTPWFTTTTTTTT...PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Naruko busted out laughing. ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY! AAHAHAHAAHA... Y-YPWAAAAA-YES-HAHAHAA-I-IHAHAHAHAHAHHA-IT-IAHAHAHAHAHAHA-ISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... and then she stopped. UGH JUST JUM THE HELL ON ALREADY GOTDAMN. OK ok sheez.

_**BACK TO SASUKO**_

_Sasuko slowly opens her eyes and moans when she rubbed them both. She looked around her room to see that it was way different from her usual room. W-where am I? _She looked at the night stand to see a piece of paper with her name on it. Hmmmm, she read the paper and when she was done she ripped the paper and blushed at what Naruko had said about doing anything for her when ever she wanted it and what she wanted. oooooooooow i just cant wait for her return. 0/0 Sasuko blushed a bright red when she thought of kinky stuff. Then she noticed that she was in naruko's bed to. she stood up took off all ofher cloths and opened naruko's closet. she saw BRAWS,PANTIES,BRAWS, AND MORE PANTIES. sasuko tried on naruko's panties that had her face right under the piece that covers her stuff. Sasuko moaned loudly when the thought of riding naruko was starting to make her horny so she took the panties off and went to go take a bath.

The water was still running so sasuko had some time left before she took her bath. she jumped on Naruko's bed and smelled the covers, sheets, and the pillows. She moaned loudly when she smelt naruko all over it. She loved Naruko so much and now all she had to do was just wait. the watter was done and she slowly got in the tub and moaned at the heat that was making her now sore stomach feel much better. When she was done tacking a bath she looked for some of Naruko's lingerie. she saw a cute black and grey one with uchiha symbols all over the back dress, and an uzumaki symbol on the panties, ant last but not least the bra had an uchiha symbole on the right side of the bra where her nipples were. And the left side had an uzumaki symbol on it as well. She then cleand up he mess and jumped on the bed reading a book wating for naruko's return. I can't wait to have my naru to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Hurry up kurama I wanna get to the village early. OK THEN DO YOU WANT ME TO GO MY MAXIMUN SPEED? Yes please we only have one hour to go so please go as fast as you possibly can.

And so in like 2.3 seconds they were at the gate of the village. ALRIGHT KURAMA YOU DID IT IN ONLY 2.3 FUCKIN SECONDS! I TOLD YOU. Yes you did kurama, thank you. Naruko says as she kisses kurama witch is a woman on the nose. 0/0. Kurama, whats wrong with you? N-NN-NO-NO-NOTH-NOTHING, ANY WAY MY WORK HERE IS DONE AND I ACTUALLY HAD FUN DOING IT. Well yeah, you haven't been out in 16 years.

YOU SHOULD THINK OF ME AS A DOG, I NEED FOOD, WATER, AND EXERSISE JUST LIKE A DOG DOES. Ok Kurama, I will. OK SEE YA. Bye love you. LOVE Y-...0/0, LOOK WHAT YOU ALMOST MADE ME SAY YOU IDIOT! AHAHAHA, Kurama your so easy to trick sometimes when your happy. DAMN YOU NARUKOOOOOOO! Kurama says as she disappears into the fog. Hmhm, Kurama can be funny sometimes. Naruko says as she walks to the gate. Commin from a mission Naruko? The gate keepers say. Yup and im tired to. Well glad you back home. Thank you. No plobem. They say as they wave goodbuy when I walk away. I do the same and start walking again.

HUH. I am so ready to go home but first I have to talk to lady Tsunade, then go see sakura and then I will finally go HOME. I walked to lady Tsunade's mansion and gave a sign to myself. I hope she doesn't kill me because im so early. N AA RRR UUUU KKKKK OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!COME HERE THIS ENSTINCT! Lady tsunade says mad as a bitch at me. Well thats granny Tsunade for ya. I walk up the long stairs and into the hallway. Then to granny's office, and walk in. Yes graanny Stunade? Where is sasuko right now. Um at my house. WHY? Because when we were traning I punshed her in the stomach and she was knocked out cold. OK SO HURRY UP AND GO DO THOSE ERRANDS SO YOU CAN SEE YOU LOVER! W-whait lover what do you mean lover? Ugh so dense just go and youll find out soon what I was trying to tell you. Oh ok. GET OUT! OK OK granny tsunade.


	4. Chapter 4

Huh I'm just glad that granny didn't kill me now all I gotta go do is see Sakura and home sweat home. Owhuhuhu I can't wait to take an nice hot bath. I skipped all the way to the hospital. Thinking a bath made me feel happy. I walked inside to see if Sakura was inside. She was inside putting a bandaid on a girl who had scraped her knee. Thank you . Any time Sakura said with a smile on her face whe the little girl waved goodby and ran out of the building. Hey Sakura what cha up to? Sakura jumped up a little. NARUKO DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! Sakura said as she punched naruko on the head. Owwwwwwwww sakuraaaaaaaa what was that for? Shut up moron/Baka! Ugh meane.

Anyway what are you doing here in the first place? I just came to ask for a firt aids kit. What for? For special reasons, but mostly because I am clumsy and get myself and other people hurt. Oh ok gave naruko a firt aid kit and started to push naruko out of the door. I know sasukos in you room waiting so you better not keep her waiting on you. Sakura said as she winked and kicked me out the door and and laughed. Have fun with her! Sakura yelled T naruko making her blush a bright red. Omg what was all that about. My lover, waiting for me, and and fu f ffffu fun. 0/0 no don't think naughty things don't dont. Naruko said as she smacked herself HARD.

Lalalalalalaaaaaaalalaaaalalalaaaalalalalllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I sung skipping with joy. I can't wait to take a bath. I opened the door slowly so that if sasuko was still sleeping then I wouldn't want to wake her up. I walked to the night stand to see that the paper was ripped up with kiss marks all over it. Wow she was up, and she might kill me at any moment. But I guess sense she's asleep then I can take a quiet bath.

I hear the door start to open and I feel really really hot inside my bode, and I almost can't contain nor control myself. I felt like kissing naruko all over. But I have to wait for the right moment. When she takes a bath and see that the water was already made for her then I'll make my move. Ok she sees is its go time. Nnaruko ;). I say with a sexy tone. I blushed and pocked my lips out a bit, an my eyes were half way open. I pressed my hands on top of my breasts and with my arms I squeezed them out of my bra a little. Narukos face went red as sasuko walked closer ans closer. Naruko stepped back until her back was against the wall.

Sssasasuko what's wrong with you, what are you doing, no stay back, don't come any closer. I've been waiting for you for a long when you said that whatever I wanted you would give it to me,whatever and whenever i wanted i? Whel this is what I want. Ok. Sasuko took off her dress and rubbe her belly like it hurt. Ouch can you put something soft and cold on it please sasuko said as she blushed a little.


	5. Chapter 5

Narukos pov

I walk out of the bathroom trying to act like nothing ever happened, but it was kind of hard not to. " OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFGGGGGGGG!" I said in my mind. I wrap the town over me. I turn around only to see sasuko on the bed with nothing on but a bra and a pair of panties. " OMG THIS IS TOO MUCH FOR ME!" I said in my head trying not to faint. I sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed the ointment sakura gave me. But right after I picked it up something grabbed my hand and pulled me. And after that I went to daydrem mode. But I also didn't know that my town had came off.

Sasukos pov

" ngh her body feels so warm and soft, I don't think I can hold it any longer but I'll hold it just a little bit longer and I'll have naru all to my self." I said as I started to moan softly. " s-sasuko were do y-you want me to start f-from?" Naruko said as she tried not to moan for some apparent reason. " m-my neck please." I said blushing a little. Nnnngghhhh n-nn-narukkko." I whispered hoping she wouldn't hear me. " so it feels good after all, I thought that you wouldn't like it." Naruko said as she slowly rubs down her neck. " go lower please go lower." I whispered. " ok" I the felt my bra slowly coming off. I closed my eyes so I couldn't see what was going on.

" NNGGGGGGGGHHHH!" I said as I covered my mouth. Naruko started to rub the stuff on one of my boobs, and then did the same to the other one. " does this feel good to you aswell sasuko?" Naruko whispered in sasukos ear. " yes but I fell even hotter than before n-nnarko." I said trying not to studder but I just couldn't stop. " ok then let's go lower and see if you still feel the same way ok?" Naruko said as she rubbed more of it on her stomach. " I still feel hot inside of me and now it's getting hotter and hotter every time you touch me." I said trying to be calm about it.

" UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I say grabbing the sheets on the bed. " Naru-kun is rubbing my pussy and it just feels so damn good." i say in m head. " NNNNARRUKKKOOO PLEASE STOP I CANT WAI NOT YET!" I say to naruko. '' Oh ok sasuko im just glad you feel better know." naruko says. i then push naruko down on the bed and press my boobs against hers. " i want to have fun with naru-kun." i whisper in narukos ear. " w what." NNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHHHH SASUKO WH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" naruko moans. " Im rubbing my pussy against yours that's what im doing." i say in a sexy tone. " UGH s s ssasuko ." " Your wet pussy feels so damn good rubbing against mine, its making me even horny than before." i say with a loud moan.

" NNARUKO IM GOING TO GO FASTER NOW." i say as i rub faster than before. " Sasuko it feels so good." naruko says with a moan. " I CANT BELIVE IM HAVING SEX WITH NARU-CHAN ON HER BED RIGHT NOW!" I SAY IN MY HEAD. " UGH NGHH CANT HOLD IT IN ANY LONGER I HAVE TO GO FASER!" I YELL AS I START TO SLAP MY HEAT ON TO HERS. " SSSS AA SUKO IM GONNA IM GONNA C C CUUUUUUM ALL OVER!" Naruko says as her sweat honey squirts out all over sasukos heat making sasuko cum too. " Naruko-kun let me lick all of you sweat cum." sasuko says as she slirps all of the juice clean and flopps on the bed hugging naruko. " i love you naruko-kun." " i love you to." Then they fell asleep that knight.


End file.
